Rise from the ashes
by seshou-blood
Summary: my first story. kai is pregnant with his grandfathers child after he raped him. his grandfather died but not before he told kai he has to marry the handsome son of boris
1. ch1 the phenoix dies

_Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade but this story is from my mind and its my first story to put on here so please be nice_

_Warning: contains yoai,mention of rape, impreg and a welcome chara death (no its not kai)_

_Kai: thank god make it tyson_

_Me: no kai _

_Kai: itll make everyone so happy_

_Me: no it will not just you_

_Kai: *smiles evily*_

_Ch.1 THE PHENIOX DIES_

Kai looked upon the whithering form of the man who raised him. The old man was hooked up to lifegiving machines. He could not even lift his arms, the arms that controlled his evil hand. The very hands that causes him so much pain. The nurse had been there. she was watching kai's face closley. Of course she didnt know what had gone on behind closed doors.

"im sure he loved you" she said putting a hand on Kai's shoulder.

Kai looked at his grandfather's hands once more then into the older womans face. It was kind, unlike how he saw his grandfathers usually marred with hate for his grandson.

"of course" he lied not wanting to trouble her.

She smiled at him and patted his back consolingly then walked out. He looked at his own stomach which was swollen with life. The father lay before him dying. The baby kicked inside him he looked down again and held his stomach trying to still the baby.

"it is a true hiwatari."

Kai looked up to see his grandfather's eyes open

"i know grandfather" he said looking at his hands without fear for the first time in his life.

"unlike you" he said trying to cause him pain on last time

Kai looked foward he had become numb to his grandfather's insults. He was numb because nothing more could be done. No one knew of the pain his grandfather forced on him not even his teammates and he trusted them the most he wanted no one to worry. He wanted no help; his grandfather was going to take the baby. There was no doubt he would have loved the baby because he was a real Hiwatari. Then Kai would not have any family.

"Boris will take the baby"

Kai looked at his sternly. If boris tookthe child HIS baby, the baby would grow up like he did abused and alone.

"No i wont allow that"

"you will Boris will make the boy a fine heir"

"the baby is a girl" Kai said a look of anger came acrossed his face

"Kai you failed me i guess that leaves you the heir get my lawyer" he said into the intercom "kai leave"

kai did not argue and got up

_Midnight_

Kai was in the bathroom puking feeling like his insides were coming out also. He leaned on the wall still sitting

"i thought it was called MORNING sickness." he said though gritted teeth as he stood.

He walked to the vanity on shaky legs as he was brushing his teeth the phone rang.

"hello?" he said yawning

"Kai its Boris come to the hospital now hes gotten worse"

Kai sighed but agreed. He changed and stepped out into the cold air. As he walked he thought of how his life would be after his grandfather died. The hospital was just down the street but it felt longer. When he finally stepped into the warmth it was welcome but he wasn't prepared to see the man he feared looking so weak.

"Kai" Voltaire said weakly

"yes'

"i have made a desicion"

"and?"

"you shall have the company and you have to get married to keep the baby otherwise Boris takes her"

"how long do i have to find a spouse"

"Boris and i have found one already"

"Who?"

"Boris' son and if you refuse you lose the baby"

Kai sighed looking slightly dejected he knew he had been beat

"Okay" he said

"it is settled then Boris will see to the plans" the dying hiwatari said falling weaker by the second

"of course sir" Boris looked relieved as Voltaire closed his eyes a final time


	2. Ch 2 the pheniox burns

_well here is chapter two i hope you like he first on_

_same warnings as in ch. 1 _

_Kai: wow why didi have to be voltaires bitch?_

_me: kai he's dead now_

_Kai: but im pregnant!_

_me:calm down kai_

_(kai glares and seshou-blood runs)_

Kai sat in a chair shifting trying to get comfortable they were at the reading of the will. He was to meet his fiance afterwards. The funeral was attended by few that made Kai feel better.

"Kai sit still" Boris whispered

"you try carrying someting the size of a watermelon inside you and see how comfortable you can get"

Voltaire's lawyer walked in and started to set up. Kai watched wishing this was over

"may i begin?" the small man with round glasses asked

"you may" boris said

The man adjusted his glasses and began to speak in his nausally intellectial voice

_I, VOLTAIRE HIWATARI, residing at Moscow, being of sound mind, do hereby make, publish and declare this to be my Last Will and Testament and do revoke any and all other Wills and Codicils heretofore made by me._

_ARTICLE 1_

_1.1 - I direct payment of my debts, funeral expenses and expenses for administration of my estate._

_ARTICLE 2_

_2.1 - I give the rest of my estate to my grandson, KAI HIWATARI_

_2.2 - If any beneficiary shall fail to survive me by 45 days, it shall be deemed that such person shall have predeceas theed me._

_2.3 - If my grandson should not survive me, I direct that the rest of my estate to my good friend and confidant BORIS KUZNETSOV_

_3.1 - BORIS KUZNETSOV also recieves five million dollars in my death to do with what he pleases_

_This Will has been prepared in duplicate, each copy of which has been executed as an original. One of these executed copies is in my possession and the other is deposited for safekeeping with my attorney, MSTISLAV NIKITIN._

Mstislav put the article down and looked at a the two beneficiaries in the room with a cool regard he looked into kai's faceintrest sparking and trailed his down until he came to the rounded stomach he turned his eyes away intrest gone.

"i need you to sign the witness box before two leave and then its all set up"

Kai nodded and sat forward with a little difficulty and sighed where he was directed. Boris did the same only with a less degree of difficulty.

"okay your all set you may leave"

Boris stood and helped Kai up Kai reluctanly gave in after he protested Boris would not take no for an answer. He held his back and walked out Boris followed close behind. Mstislav followed them with his eyes then gathered the stuff.

"so whats your son like?" Kai said in the limo that was taking them to meet Boris' son

"infuriating, stubborn which makes him a lot like you" Kai rolled his crimson eyes "his name is tashio and he will take your last name Voltaire's orders"

"whatever"

They pulled up to a big house, it was the Kuznetsov residence. it was about a forth of the size as the russian Hiwatari residence. The driver opened the door on Kai's side and helped him out boris got out after him and led him up the beautiful stone walkway where a garden once was and would be there once the hot russian summer returned

Inside a young wan was sitting waiting for them to come. When he heard the door he stood. He had on a leather jacket and tight leather pants. His shirt was designed to look blood splattered. His face was flawless. His eyes sported heavy eyeline and black eyeshadow. His hair was black and went just below his shoulders. It feathered out he had bangs that covered his left eye and white streaks all though his hair. Kai looked at him he smiled showing white teeth he looked nothing like Boris.

"hello honey" Tashio said sarcastically

Kai looked away not in the mood to play. this man was obviosly more of a punk them him.

"whats wrong?" he asked coming closer as boris left the room


	3. Ch 3 phenoix in limbo

hello all

i do not own fma in anyway (wish i did though) this story is about our favorite little alchemist (i am now convinced he is not a shimp thanks to

)


End file.
